


Cat Naps

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://doylebaby.livejournal.com/"><b>doylebaby</b></a> from an exercise at <a href="http://panthermoon.com/generator.php"><b>The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator</b></a>: 350 - 500 words * porn * freshly turned earth. I'm sorry, but porn and I don't really go together but instead I found a <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/m00by/2751017229/"><b>lovely picture</b></a> to inspire me and this is the result. I hope it helps to lift your spirits a little.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**doylebaby**](http://doylebaby.livejournal.com/) from an exercise at [**The Almost Totally Random Writing Exercise Generator**](http://panthermoon.com/generator.php): 350 - 500 words * porn * freshly turned earth. I'm sorry, but porn and I don't really go together but instead I found a [**lovely picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/m00by/2751017229/) to inspire me and this is the result. I hope it helps to lift your spirits a little.

What was the etiquette when your cat had made a bed out of your neighbor's planter? Sean had hoped he wouldn't find out; just retrieve the rascal and shove a note under his neighbor's door. But Leo wouldn't wake up when he called, and his attempt at a stealthy removal had been quickly detected, in part because he knocked one of the man's flowerpots onto the fire escape. And also because said man had been at his window at the time looking at Leo. And then opened his window and looked at Sean.

"Hi." His voice and expression were unreadable, and Sean chastised himself for the umpteenth time for leaving the window open and letting Leo explore.

"Sorry about this," Sean mumbled, scooping Leo up to a barrage of fussy curses and uncovering mangled remains of greenery. "I'll pay for the plants of course. And the pot," he hastily added, remembering the terra cotta fragments at his feet.

And then the man smiled, a simple easy smile just this side of lazy but still generous and kind. "No worries. They didn't cost much anyway."

"But still ..."

"My name's Orlando." And the smile quirked up to friendly and sincere and Sean found himself smiling back.

He adjusted his hold on the cat and took Orlando's extended hand. "Sean," he replied, subconsciously memorizing the size and the grip after only a quick shake. As if on cue Leo gave an angry meow, never one to like being held this long or being left out of the conversation. "And this is Leo."

"Nice to meet both of you." And the smile grew, not so much bigger but warmer, more inviting, and Sean felt his own smile broaden and his face slightly flush.

He chuckled lightly from embarrassment. "It's been a long time since I've ..."

 _Since you what, Bean,_ he yelled at himself. _Since you were attracted to a man? So long you've forgotten you don't say that to total strangers? Jesus, you really need to ..._

But then he realized his pause had grown well past normal and Orlando was looking amused and, unless Sean had lost all ability to read people, slightly pleased with himself. Yes, and a little cocky.

"I haven't been able to see Sheffield play on television since I moved over here, just online and such. Forgot I left the window open so ..." He shrugged the shoulder Leo was currently digging his claws into, tried to look apologetic but worried he might have unconsciously drifted toward flirty.

And then the smile became intoxicating, glowing, and Sean forgot about the pain in his shoulder and the game on TV.

"Well, you probably want to get Leo back home then."

"Oh, right," Sean stammered, hoping he was hiding his disappointment. "Right, I do."

"So when he's settled and happy," Orlando reached out toward Sean's face, "and the window's closed," his hand just passing Sean's cheek and settling on Leo's scruff, giving him a few lingering scratches, "why don't you come back up and we can watch the game together? Maybe order a pizza?"

Sean watched Orlando's hand as it moved away, realized that Leo hadn't tried to eat it for dinner, and smiled.

"I'll bring the beer."


End file.
